Vernonn
Vernonn (バーノン Baanonn) is an intergalactic criminal/crime boss, a recurring nuisance minor villain and was the leader of his alien thugs. He is an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Vernonn is a petty crook who believes himself to be the best crime boss in the galaxy and is very self-loving of himself with his huge ego. He leads a group of alien thugs in hopes of conquering his own planet (and is even considering conquering many planets to takeover to boost his reputation, power, ego, etc.) He also has a bad habit of not taking his enemies seriously at all and thinks he can win every battle. Upon being revived after his death from the hands of AdonisGoji and joining the Martian Nazi Party, Vernonn seems to be mostly the same, only now being boastful and loud in his support for his new team and is constantly coming up with new ideas and plans for them (mostly in regards to Victory Demon), no matter how ridiculous and outrageous they are. Vernonn also seems to be willing to join just about any villain team, as after his clique died off, he didn't seem to care and moved on to the Martian Nazi Party and after being slain by one of their members, he then moved onto with the Alien Shamers and then back to being on his own. He tends to shout out his lines a lot as well. It's unknown if he is aware of how annoying he is to others, but he seems either too stupid to notice or too stupid to care. Besides, knowing that he is sending others into seething rage would make his day. History Backstory We....don't really know. Vernonn hailed from Darkatraz and claims that prior to coming to Earth he and his clique had already taken over some planets and was a brutal and barbaric warrior, but this is highly unlikely and most likely an exaggeration as demonstrated when he and his clique did poorly up against AdonisGoji. However, he was most definitely a intergalactic crime boss (albeit a very annoying one). He also has a robot lawyer named Tedd that he's hired a few times to bail him out and also is on good terms with his college friend/former roommate Excrementgon, who he also hires occasionally to help him out with stuff as well. Other than that, we really don't know. Debut: The Robot of My Dreams Vernonn first appeared to invade the city of Tacoma, Washington along with his alien thugs in an attempt to take it over, completely unaware of Garbage Monster and Wangmagwi's fight down below. Vernonn began the attack by firing down his Darkness Beam against some building, blowing it up. FlamingoMask and Neo SquidMask then arrived to fight off Vernonn and his forces; to which FlamingoMask fought off Vernonn himself. Vernonn slashed his sickle-bladed arms against FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask then bashed his Wrecking Flail against him. Vernonn claimed that FlamingoMask was weak and then FlamingoMask fired his Flamingo Beam at him, to which Vernonn dodged. FlamingoMask then fired some more Flamingo Beams, only for Vernonn to dodge them all. Vernonn then bragged about his dodging. Just before Vernonn could unleash a darkness beam against FlamingoMask, then some loud rumblings occurred underground to where they were at; AdonisGoji had arrived. Vernonn thought that AdonisGoji was just another "cheap trick" used by FlamingoMask and then ordered his gang to stop them. The alien thugs then turned their attention to AdonisGoji and all run, charging at him. However that would turn out to be a big mistake; AdonisGoji's eyes and chest flash red, as does his scutes briefly, before then his mouth glowing, then firing out his Devastation Beam, blasting it all of the alien thugs. The alien thugs are then blasted by the destructive ray, vaporizing them in seconds. Vernonn then summoned down some sky tentacles to attack AdonisGoji; only for AdonisGoji to then sweep his Devastation Beam towards the tentacles and destroy them. AdonisGoji then went up to Vernonn and grabbed onto Vernonn's chest, raising him up, eyes glowing red as he picks him up and glares at his face. Vernonn insulted AdonisGoji, to which then AdonisGoji rammed his fist into Vernnon's chest, tearing out his heart, effectively killing Vernonn. AdonisGoji then fired eyes lasers forcibly down on Vernonn's eyes, blasting them and sending Vernonn's body down and fired his Devastaion Beam once more against Vernonn's body, completely destroying him. After that AdonisGoji fired eye lasers down at Vernonn's heart, destroying it as well. Unexpected Resurrection! Bomb the Monster Islands!! Vernonn was later unexpectedly revived at Tacoma, Washington (where he was was originally killed at) during a freak thunderstorm, striking down at where he was slain and rejuvenating him. Vernonn then sprang up and announced his return---though he wondered where did his henchmen go. TKT Ro-Man and Biomonster were mightily confused. Vernonn then asked what was the golden thing TKT Ro-Man was carrying, to which TKT Ro-Man stated that it was a Golden Dust Bomb, to which Vernonn thought was pretty cool. As TKT Ro-Man and Biomonster headed off to continue their mission, Vernonn asked if he could join them, and TKT Ro-Man was hesitant to the idea, but in the end he accepted (just because he saw him as expendable.) Before the three could get any further though, they were intervened by BirthGoji and Geckaudon. Biomonster and Vernonn then fought off the two, leaving TKT Ro-Man to go to Monster Islands. Vernonn mainly fought off Geckaudon, the two clashing with each other with melee hits. Geckaudon kicked against Vernonn and then fired a poison spike at Vernonn, to which Vernonn shurgged off and then got out his sickle-bladed arms, charging up at him. Geckaudon then simply fired his eye beams against Vernonn. After some more fighting, Vernonn then began to fire his White Wasteland Rays at both Geckaudon and BirthGoji, spamming it all across the place and creating massive explosions. Geckaudon then activated his cloak and sneaked up behind Vernonn, stabbing at him. Vernonn ceased his rays and then began to spaz out. BirthGoji then hurled Biomonster at Vernonn, slamming them down to the ground and also then causing them to sink underground. However it didn't last, as then Vernonn and Biomonster then quickly bursted back up out of underground, with Vernonn tackling BirthGoji and then going on and giving out the whole plan on Monster Island and the Golden Dust Bomb. BirthGoji then proceeded to grab Vernonn by the neck and slammed him down to the ground. Following TKT Ro-Man's defeat, Vernonn and Biomonster then retreated, with Vernonn flying all the ways to Mars. Vernonn, TKT Ro-Man and Biomonster then appeared to Victory Demon, and Victory Demon was not pleased with the results. Vernonn then walked up to Victory Demon and then began to suggest some ideas of his. Annoyed Red Planet Vernonn continued to tell Victory Demon some of his ideas, pestering the utter crap out of him for more than 47 hours. When Victory Demon finally snapped at him following his giant bacon idea, Vernonn didn't get what he said exactly and asked then if that meant he didn't want to hear his "sticky roads" idea either. Before Victory Demon could lose it some more, TKT Rhedosaurus came in and appeared to Victory Demon. Victory Demon then gave out TKT Rhedosaurus his assignment, then also assigning Vernonn to go with him (in hopes of geting him killed). Shortly after TKT Rhedosaurus left, so did Vernonn. Back In The U.S.S.R. Vernonn reappeared along with TKT Rhedosaurus at Moscow, Russia where he and TKT Rhedosaurus attacked the land, with Vernonn firing down White Wasteland Rays onto the ground, making the area white. His attack was short-lived however as then Goju appeared to combat them. Goju had little troubles fighting off Vernonn, and mainly focused on fighting TKT Rhedosaurus, as he found him to be a bigger threat. Vernonn charged at Goju and slashed at him a few times, but Goju then kicked him down. Following the arrival of KGBot III: Zeus, Vernonn then ran up and tried to take down the giant mecha, but failed as KGBot III grabbed Vernonn by the throat and breathed fire at him, before then tossing him at Goju, knocking them both down. Not wanting to lose to the Neo KGB or fail the mission (and also growing increasingly annoyed of Vernonn), TKT Rhedosaurus then grabbed Vernonn and rammed a Golden Dust Grenade onto his back, then tossed him at Goju. While Goju managed to avoid in time, the Golden Dust explosion occurred, destroying several buildings, doing severe damage and killing Vernonn, for the second time. Supercharged: Revenge of the Underground Demon Vernonn was later once again revived however along with H and Muchi, where he was also upgraded by Gandler and became Super Vernonn. Super Vernonn demonstrated his power by blowing up several buildings with his White Wasteland Rays. Super Vernonn fought off Machine G by punching at it's back repeatedly, then launching out his mini-arm blades at it. Soon then Neo SquidMask appeared and Super Vernonn focused more on trying to get Machine G, but then Machine G fired several missiles at him, many of which he tried to dodge. Super Vernonn also gloated along with the other monsters when they apparently turned FlamingoMask into stone, but this was short lived as then Neo SquidMask became Supercharged Neo SquidMask. After Supercharged Neo SquidMask destroyed Revived H and Revived Muchi, Super Vernonn then flew off into space, retreating and getting the hell out of there. Raiga Raids Again Super Vernonn briefly reappeared in the RP where he challenged Raiga, only to get smacked across, sending him into a sobbing fit. Upon Devilzilla's arrival, Super Vernonn then fired his White Wasteland Rays at both him and Raiga, only to get by both of them. He then retreated. Passenger of the Undead, PlagueMask Vernonn appeared briefly in the RP where he appeared in Reno to steal some milk from a store, only then to get beaten up by FlamingoMask, Neo SquidMask and MoleMask. MoleMask then dragged him underground and pummeled him, forcing Vernonn to then retreat. However, Vernonn would turn out to be the least of their worries... Attack on Chile: Oil Drinker Vernonn briefly appeared in Chile where he appeared down at some oil factory and declared that this land was now his territory, with no possible of opposition coming against him whatsoever (he was wrong). However he then spotted Oil Drinker and then challenged him. The fight turned out to be very one-sided, as Vernonn heavily overestimated his own strength and was easily defeated by Oil Drinker, who slammed his tail against him and over, before then spilling oil all over him and then breathing fire on him, setting Vernonn on fire. Vernonn washed himself in the sea some more to put out the flames, but then he saw AlenaGoji then coming in and decided to fight her off in order to prove his strength (because that worked so well the first time!). Vernonn then fired his White Wasteland Rays at AlenaGoji's back, to which AlenaGoji then fired her Atomic Ray back against Vernonn, making him take on MORE damage. Vernonn then fled, retreating, though he claimed he didn't retreat because he was losing. Vernonn's Revenge! Enter the Shadowblood Wannabe!! Wanting revenge on FlamingoMask still after their encounter and wanting to be taken more seriously, Vernonn enlisted the help of his lawyer Tedd and Excrementgon to help him exact his revenge. Vernonn then later appeared at Algona, Iowa where he quarreled with FlamingoMask and the wannabe Shadowblood ClownMask. After taunting the two for a bit, he then called forth Excretmentgon and Tedd to deal with them respectively. When they lost, Vernonn then decided to join, expecting himself to go down in a boss battle, but he was one-shotted by FlamingoMask's Flamingo Beam and ClownMask's Pie Attack. Defeated, he, Tedd and Exrementgon were then tied to a rocket and shot into space, where they could never harm (or just annoy) anyone again. Time will tell if this sticks for long. The Ultraman Scam Plan After getting into space, Vernonn, Excrementgon and Tedd then soon crash-landed at Uranus, where they met up with Ultraman Jiǎ, a talentless bootleg Ultraman-impersonator who wanted to make a quick buck. Vernonn recruited him into his forces that way they could ruin Ultraman's (and by extent the Ultramen in general) image and become rich while sending out the fake Ultraman to go fight out monsters they hired and require money after "saving" the civilians, ala in a shrewd business style. After Ultraman Jiǎ scammed over the cities/towns of Nagoya, San Francisco and Algona, Vernonn regrouped with him (as well as Tedd and Excrementgon) to discuss the plan further. However once it was heard that FlamingoMask, MoleMask and Neo SquidMask had heard (although it was more of dumb luck that they were really their on his part). Vernonn then sent out Tedd and Excrementgon as well to assist Ultraman Jiǎ fight off FlamingoMask. Following Ultraman Jiǎ's exposure to the public, Vernonn then regrouped with Ultraman Jiǎ and fought off FlamingoMask. Vernonn fired his White Wasteland Rays and Darkness Beam a few times at FlamingoMask, but he was swiftly defeated by FlamingoMask's Maximum Flamingo Beam along with Ultraman Jiǎ. Vernonn was distressed, saying how could have he been so easily defeated---when FlamingoMask told him he and his cronies just weren't exactly "boss material". Vernonn was then buried underground along with his cronies by MoleMask's Crevice attack...only then to burst a minute later, determined to take the three out. However then the wind got extremely harsh and a giant shadow flew overheard to their area, a loud and might cry could be heard. Vernonn then looked up into the sky and got ready to face the newcomer opponent... Here Comes PteraMask Vernonn then saw his opponent was PteraMask and prepared to do combat with her, mocking her, but then PteraMask fought back against him hard, sweeping him away with her Ptera Hurricane and then firing her Ptera Fire at him, destroying him. With his last breath, Vernonn declared that he'd be back. Which given his track record so far, is likely. Grand King Ghidorah vs. Vernonn Vernonn then returned, revived once again and then began to wreak havoc on a Japanese farmland, stating his new ideas upon his return but first wanted to cause some mayhem before doing so. Before he could go any further though, Grand King Ghidorah then came in and began to take control over his mind of sorts, giving him (Vernonn) immense pain and stating how much of a weak and lowly and no matter how many times he returns he will always lose his confidence, thinks hes nothing, and he will die. After taking in some more pain delivered by the Ghidorah, Vernonn then committed suicide by slashing his body in half with his sickle-arm blades, then exploding. Knowing him however, he'll turn around soon, eventually. Jumbo Mecha Vernonn made a cameo in the RP where he was seen rising up from the ground, only then to get decapitated by one of Jumbo Mecha's rockets, much to his annoyance. Vernonn Does Nothing Vernonn reappeared and built a base on Uranus and gather Ultraman Jiǎ, Excrementgon and Tedd and also recruited Blue Doctor and Pink Guy to his ranks. Vernonn then asked every one of his associates for ideas; but then came up with his own idea to takeover Detroit. As he showed up there though, Gekkokus 1-5 all showed up and opened fired at him, taking him out in one-shot. The Gekkokus won! And the rest of his clique went out to get some beers instead of continuing, to which Vernonn asked them to bring him back something also. Vernonn vs. The Five (Not Busy) Ultras Vernonn reappeared where he launched an invasion on the city of New York City. Vernonn flew down and then wreaked havoc, then commanded his monsters to blow up the bridges, free all the prisoners and to destroy the subway systems. Tedd heard this and thought that sounded supsiciously close to the plot of The Dark Knight Rises and asked if Vernonn was plagirizing, to which Vernonn denied (while hiding a DVD of The Dark Knight Rises behind his back). It's not that Tedd had morals though, it's that he simply didn't want to get sued over this. Then Ultraman Xenon, Ultraman Hotto, Ultraman Motto, Ultraman Kitto and Ultraman Pict then arrived and fought off Vernonn's forces. When Tedd, Blue Doctor and Pink Guy went down, Vernonn then ordered his monsters to fight them with a new strategy. However they still failed. When it was just Vernonn left; At first Vernonn began to dodge all of their attacks, but then Xenon ordered them to stop firing, to which Vernonn stopped and gloated that he was the best at dodging. Ultraman Xenon then leaped in and punched Vernonn, tackling him down to the ground. The other four Ultras joined in on the pummeling. However even though Vernonn was defeated, he declared that he was still in charge of New York City now, to which he then transformed into his Super Vernonn form. Ultraman Xenon and the four Ultras then just fired their beams at him at point blank, defeating Super Vernonn. And thus ended his invasion plan (or what little plan there was). Redman vs. Vernonn Vernonn reappeared at some woods he conquered (supposedly) thanks to the help of his (also supposed) good friend Gadflalalalalaaaaaaaaqwarnus. Blue Doctor asked to who was he, to which Vernonn stated that he had been there all along. Then a Red Arrow came through and pierced through Gadflalalalalaaaaaaaaqwarnus, killing him. After mourning the loss of Gadflalalalalaaaaaaaaqwarnus for about three seconds, Vernonn then searched for who threw the spear; it was Redman! Blue Doctor, Pink Guy and Excrementgon saw Redman and then ran for their lives, except Vernonn who felt he could take him on. He was horribly wrong. Redman slashed his Re Knife against Vernonn, causing Vernonn to roll over. Redman repeatedly bashed down his fists against Vernonn, then grabbed him by the legs and bashes him repeatedly down to the ground over and over, before then bashing him against a tall tree over and over. Vernonn wouldn't give. Redman then got out his Red Knife, repeatedly stabbing against Vernonn in chest. Vernonn still wouldn't give. Redman then grabbed Vernonn by the head and then goes up a hill, throwing Vernonn off of it. After Vernonn rolled off the cliff like an empty suit, he still wouldn't give. So then Redman then threw down his Red Arrow at Vernonn's chest, pinning him down to the ground and piercing through him. Vernonn STILL wouldn't give. Having had enough, Redman then fired Red Thunder down against Vernonn, causing him to explode. Vernonn's head then appeared to Redman though, still alive and squawking his head off. Vexed, Redman then kicked Vernonn's head aways, sending him flying elsewhere. Redman vs. Vernonn 2 Wanting to exact his revenge on Redman, Vernonn then deployed three mercenaries of his kind to come down to Earth and hunt down Redman. Not long after, Cabron, Madarla and Zeek then arrived. Vernonn told them to demonstrate their power. After they finished showing off, Vernonn then commanded them to fly to hunt down Redman. Vernonn and his gang then arrived at the same woods where Redman was spotted at and then they began to search. Eight hours later, they seemed to be unable to find him and were about to quit, when then Zaranga appeared to them, followed up by the real Redman appearing right then and there. After Redman then beat up Cabron, Madarla and Zeek, Vernonn then ran in to charge at Redman, only for Redman to throw his Red Arrow at his chest and then proceed to beat him to a blood pulp. Redman then piled him up ontop of the rest and then took off. Vernonn then stated that he needed to change his strategy. The Tide Is Low Vernonn made a cameo in where after Stan came back following his "plan", Vernonn proceeded to ask him what the hell was that for, to which Stan said that he was waiting for the perfect time to enact his plan. Vernonn then suggested a new plan. Vernonn Black Following Stan's demise at the hands of the Gekkokus, Vernonn complained that they were beginning to drop like flies, but then Blue Doctor had a plan. Vernonn and Blue Doctor then got to work on building Mecha-Vernonn; which they were finished within an hour. After presenting Mecha-Vernonn to the rest of Vernonn's clique (also killing Ape in the process), Vernonn greenlit the idea and then deployed Mecha-Vernonn to attack San Diego, only for Mecha-Vernonn to be swiftly defeated by Redman. Vernonn and Blue Doctor then went back to the drawing board and then three hour later formed a clone of Vernonn known as Vernonn Black. Vernonn liked Vernonn Black already and then decided to deploy him as well as himself down to Earth. Once Vernonn and Vernonn Black arrived at San Diego, Vernonn proceeded to tell Vernonn Black some techniques, only for Redman came in and chased him off with his Red Knife. Clash of the Idiots The Cats The Internet Forgot Vernonn then came back to life and then returned the next day to his base in Uranus and upsurped Vernonn Black and Mecha-Vernonn from taking over his place, which he did so with ease (the reason why? Status quo is god). Vernonn Black and Mecha-Vernonn also stepped down due to the status quo; Vernonn was glad to be back as well as getting rid of the upsurping arc before it could really even start. Vernonn then was introduced to Mini-Vernonn, his clone made while he was gone to act as a possible replacement for him, however he was very short. Vernonn liked him right aways, however he knew that he was most likely unable to fight into combat. So then Blue Doctor helped Vernonn out by deploying their latest member Shrekzilla out onto battle. Vernonn, Mini-Vernonn and Shrekzilla then headed down to Maine and then began the wreck the place. However then the most unexpected thing happened---some antro cats known as the "Cyber Kitties" then came to fight him, to which Vernonn then just sic'd Shrekzilla on them. As Shrekzilla was just about to finish off the three, Redman then came in and started to pummel Shrekzilla to death, scaring off Vernonn and Mini-Vernonn, causing the two to retreat as well (because they didn't want to deal with Redman). Vengeance of the Nerds Vernonn reappeared to get his revenge on the Cyber-Kitties; which Tedd commented that he (Vernonn) had said that already to just about anyone who foils them, but this time Vernonn was really ticked off because he didn't want to lose to a bunch of "furries". Vernonn also realized that he knew jack on the Cyber-Kitties and asked his crew to find out anything on them---needless to say, they did not. Realizing that they were going up against something super obscure, Vernonn then deployed Nerdatron to research/take them out. Vernonn along with Mini-Vernonn then reappeared in the RP when Nerdatron got done giving everyone H-Boxes and decided to launch his attack, but first then suggested that they all three of them head into some random room for no apparent reason. After that, Vernonn, Mini-Vernonn and Nerdatron then headed out and rampaged. However the Cyber-Kitties then returned, to which Vernonn then sic'd Nerdatron after them. However then Redman showed up and then destroyed Redman with the help of the Cyber-Kitties; Vernonn then retreated and fled, along with Mini-Vernonn. Fruit of the Doom Vernonn later appeared to attack Maine once more, though this time by gaining some fruit monsters known as Golsum, Bananaton, Pinacan, Warmelon and Hell Coconut to assist him in attacking, instead of the usual only one or two monsters. As the six began attacking however, hours later and nobody showed up to fight them. It then dawned on the fruit monsters that nobody wanted to fight an idiot like Vernonn, so then the fruit monsters all took off, leaving Vernonn behind but not before Hell Coconut sprayed milk at him. Vernonn then lamented that he should have sent out "Apple Doom" to go with them. The Lost Unit Vernonn made a cameo in the RP where he was shown hiding in some trees and planned to attack CondorMask, FlamingoMask, Unit 9 Pluna, Captain Ghidorah and Unit 2 Ayame after they got done fighting Unit 0 Yoko and was mad that Yoko blew his cover. Then out came Garbage Monster who proceeded then to beat down on Vernonn, accusing him for trying to steal his role. Gamoni and Gabara of all people then joined in on beating Vernonn up. Yonggary vs. Pulgasari Vernonn appeared in the beginning of the RP where he appeared at North Korea and intended to invade it, only to be met with Nova Superior, who proceeded to chase him out and then violently beat him to a pulp. Eventually, once they got out to some big field, Pulgasari then arrived, to which Nova Superior then threw Vernonn at Pulgasari. Pulgasari simply grabbed Vernonn and snapped him in two, then tossing him aside. Vernonn commented that that was going to hurt in the morning. Aliens vs. Rock Monsters vs. Dinosaurs Vernonn appeared in the beginning of the RP where he showed up at a valley in Colordo and declared that he was going to take it over. While he was doing so, then Gorbagos appeared and shot many fireballs at him, to which he dodged a lot. Then Ghostron appeared and grabbed Vernonn by the arms, making sure he wouldn't escape. Gorbagos then proceeded to beat down on Vernonn, punching at him repeatedly and shooting fireballs at him. Ghostron then swung Vernonn around and flung him against a rocky wall. However before Ghostron and Gorbagos could finish him off, Gomora II then came in and fired his missiles at Vernonn, blowing him up and stealing their "kill".' Zaranga In Wonderland Vernonn made a brief appearance in the "post credits" parts of the RP where he showed in a crate at Australia and popped out of it. He vowed right then and there that he was going to takeover the whole continent, but then Duncan came in and kicked him. Duncan then kicked at him again, kicking him so hard he sent him to Pluto. The Hunter's Heart Revives Vernonn showed up again to conquer the planet Mogunico, however he then ran into some trouble with Heart Eater and her gang. Heart Eater mainly fought off Vernonn and curbstomped him. She then finished off Vernonn with her burst weapons. Needless to say, not a good showing. Akumanon After many failures, Akumanon, Vernonn's older brother then showed up and got sick of seeing Vernonn fail over and over again, and then sent him out to attack Earth on his own. After getting a beating from Akumanon, Vernonn then flew down to Earth and attacked it in his Super form, where he then attacked Washington D.C.. He surprisingly did some damage of note, but then Zardoris arrived to defeat him. Him and Zardoris then fought each other for a while, but soon Zardoris was victorious, destroying Vernonn by slicing him in half. Now it was Akumanon's time to rule. The Return of Vernonn Vernonn later revived himself four months later following his death at the hands of Zardoris at London (although he claims to have been gone for four years). Right as he got back, he was immediately eaten by TiddalikMask, who Vernonn then looked to find ways to get out. Finally Vernonn managed to escape by poking at TiddalikMask's organs, which led to TiddalikMask vomiting him out along with several junk. As Vernonn slid across the junk, Cabron came up to him, saying he was just the guy he was looking for. Vernonn Returns! a L.O.S.E.R, and Proud! Vernonn then traveled with Cabron all the way to Parnebann to free some prisoners from there to create his dream team. Vernonn mainly acted like an idiot and commented on the prisoners, with Gagriff apparently being his favorite. The newly formed team then traveled onto Cabron's ship and made like a tree and left that place. Vernonn then tried to come up with a new name, but then went with what Trashire said and then laughed. Why You Shouldn't Invade Without Your Comrades Vernon got bored soon and then decided to do a random attack and then sent out Sankatoonchaichonkoongahooramooragolol along with him. Once he went to attack though, he got instantly intercepted by Redman and Ultra Ace, who curbstomped him and the two nearly killed him up until Hanuman showed up and focused on him instead, leaving Vernonn enough time to escape. Two Skucks More Vernonn (surprisingly) made a brief appearance in the RP where he had recognized Zeek and Madarla drifting in space following their banishment by Akumanon and wanted them to join on his side. He then came up with some more stupid plans. Abilities & Arsenal Vernonn= Vernonn's original and default form. * White Wasteland Rays: Vernonn's most powerful attack, Vernonn can fire out two white beams from his arms at his opponents. They are capable of causing explosions or turning land pure white. * Darkness Beam: Vernonn can fire a beam made up of darkness from his mouth. It was average in strength. * Sickle-Bladed Arms: Vernonn can turn his arms into giant-sickle blades that he could use for combat. * Vernonn Dodge: Vernonn is able to dodge incoming attacks very quickly, no matter how impossible or improbable it is. * Strings: Vernonn can summon some mysterious thin-green tentacles from down the sky somewhere. What the effects of these tentacles could do is unknown. * Extra Limbs: Vernonn has two additional arms underneath his main arms. They could punch and slash when in use. * Flight: Vernonn could fly at unknown speeds. * Head Life: Vernonn appears to be capable of still living without a head as he and his body kept moving/living even after being decapitated. * Size Change: Vernonn could change his size from his normal size to giant size. * Annoyance Inducement: Vernonn can induce annoyance, regardless if intentional or not. * Eye Lasers: Vernonn can fire out lasers from his eyes. * Transformation: Vernonn can transform into his Super Vernonn and back at will. * Revival: A power of his he seems to uncannily possess, Vernonn can constantly come back to life even after being brutally killed. How he does this is currently unknown and doesn't seem to make a whole lot of sense. |-|Super Vernonn= Super Vernonn (スーパー バーノン Sūpā Baanonn) is Vernonn's super form granted him to by the monster Gandler. In this form, he retains most of his old abilities but now much (slightly) stronger. * Spikes: Super Vernonn is covered in numerous amounts of spikes that resemble thorns, many of which he can use to shoot out like quills only to grow back quickly or to ram against others with. * Strength: Super Vernonn is much stronger in this form (or as stronger as he can get anyways.) * Antler-Horns: Super Vernonn's horns are now antler-like horns which he can use as an improvisational weapon in combat. He can also do: ** White Wasteland Rays: Super Vernonn can fire out a stronger variant of White Wasteland Rays from his antler-horns. They are able to deal with more damage then they used to. ** Energy Ropes: Super Vernonn can also fire out energy ropes from his antler-horns to capture or reel in his foes. * Flight: Super Vernonn can fly at fast speeds. * Super Auto-Dodge: Super Vernonn can dodge 2x as fast now. * Extra Limbs: Super Vernonn has longer extra arms that he use to hack and slash sharper and quicker now. ** Mini-Arm Blades: Super Vernonn's additional limbs are now also armed with mini-arm blades that he can use to slice at an enemy. He can also fire out the mini-arm blades like shurikens at his opponents, to which then new ones will grow back. * Annoyance Inducement: Super Vernonn can induce annoyance (only now it's up to 11.) Weaknesses * Low Intellect: Vernonn is incredibly stupid despite all of his talk and veers on "too dumb to live" due to how many stupid stunts he pulls. A good majority of the time as well he doesn't put much though into his plans, often causing them to predictably backfire. * Low Durability: Vernonn has incredibly low durability, being able to get wrecked easily. Quotes Trivia * Vernonn is meant to be a parody of two of GyaosKing485's most notorious villains, Vennos (whose design was taken from concept art of Orga) and to a lesser extent, the TV Skeletons. This is even reflected on the design, which shows him appearing to look like a skeletal-looking alien, essentially a fusion between the two. His quotes are even meant to be direct references. His powers of summoning tentacles are also a reference to Vennos's possession ability which was infamous for being breaking the rules and being made up on the spot and an obvious attempt of trying to win. Lastly, he is also capable of dodging many attacks, another reference to a common trait of GyaosKing villains. Ironically, despite being a parody of certain GyaosKing villains, he has survived being killed off repeatedly. * Vernonn's gang were originally all going to be given their own names as well, but Gallibon the Destroyer scrapped this idea as he felt that it wasn't worth the time. * Vernonn was the first named monster to have been killed by AdonisGoji on-screen. * Gallibon the Destroyer came up with Vernonn's design in less than four minutes. His super form meanwhile took roughly nine minutes to design. * Originally the idea for him was that he would keep coming back but only to keep returning in more and more noticeably damaged in each appearance. This was dropped however as he was revived and upgraded by Gandler. * Vernonn is similar to Trahir, in that both are parody villains who are outrageous spoofs of terrible villains in general. However while Trahir parodied OP Villain Sues, Vernonn parodies scrubs and godmodders in general, also being a parody of villains who are unoriginal and aren't what they make themselves out to be. Finally, both of them are joke villains who later ended up getting roles in actual RPs. * Vernonn is named after Vernon Fenwick from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, as well as being a pun on the term "vermin". * He is one of the few "members" of the Martian Nazi Party to have been killed off by another ally of his. However, he was never truly a member of there's in the first place (really just joining them because he thought it would be cool) and they hated him anyways. * Originally Vernonn was going to be just a one-shot minor villain who solely existed in the RP just to distract FlamingoMask and Neo SquidMask from getting to stop Garbage Monster and Wangmagwi's fight and also delay their response to AdonisGoji's appearance but was later revived to serve as a temporary (expendable) member for the Martian Nazi Party, only then to be revived again, this time for comical reasons. * Half of this page is in all caps. * Despite being a criminal, he has a lawyer. * In his first appearance he was shown summoning down thin green strings down from the clouds. This ability has not been used since (at least so far). * He has his own account now on this very wiki. Be very afraid. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Kaiju Shifter Category:Low Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Criminals Category:Flying Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:L.O.S.E.R.S Category:Parody Character Category:Resurrected